kindly_beastfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Rozdział 3: Wzlot i Upadek
(Chapter 3: Rise and Fall) - Trzeci rozdział gry Bendy and the Ink Machine. __TOC__ Przebieg Początek thumb|left thumb|right Budzimy się w schronie Borisa. Od samego początku słyszymy " " dobiegające zza pomieszczenia. Henry rozgląda się po pomieszczeniu, dostrzegając plakat Borisa oraz zegarek, po czym wstaje z łoża. Znajdujemy się w sypialni. Oprócz naszego łoża znajduje się tu również hamak i skrzynia pod nim. Wychodząc z pokoju, znajdziemy się na krótkim korytarzu, na którego końcu będą suszyć się ubrania. thumb|left Wchodząc w pierwsze drzwi na lewo, wstąpimy do łazienki. W środku zastaniemy ją lekko zalaną. Ma ona dwie toalety, z czego w tym momencie mamy wstęp tylko do jednej. Jest w niej również zbite lustro. thumb|right Udając się dalej do następnych drzwi, dojdziemy do Salonu Schronu. Możemy tam dostrzec siedzącego przy stole Borisa, podrygującego w rytm lecącej muzyki. Po prawej stronie jest małe zaplecze kuchenne, po lewej zaś jest wyjście. "[[Media:DIA CH3 HENRY NOT GETTING OUT 01.ogg|'' ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 HENRY NOT GETTING OUT 02.ogg| ]]" powie Henry, spostrzegając się, że aby otworzyć drzwi, potrzebuje dźwigni. Nie wiemy, gdzie jest dźwignia, ale jest z nami Boris. Dobrze by było podejść do niego i zapytać się, czy wie coś na ten temat. "[[Media:DIA CH3 HENRY HEY BUDDY 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 HENRY HEY BUDDY 02.ogg| ]]". Boris jest głodny i nie dam nam dźwigni, dopóki nie zrobimy mu czegoś do jedzenia. Musimy znaleźć trzy zapuszkowane zupy bekonowe. CH3 BS 1.png CH3 BS 2.png CH3 BS 3.png Jedna z nich jest na beczce w zapleczu kuchennym, druga - na regaliku z Salonie Schronu a trzecia - w skrzyni pod hamakiem w Sypialni. "[[Media:Ch3 henry 05 thatshouldbeenough.ogg| ]]" powie Henry, mając już je wszystkie. thumb|left Boris dalej jest głodny, ale my mamy już składniki. Musimy wrócić się do zaplecza kuchennego, umieści znalezione zupy w garze i poczekać, aż się ugotują. thumb|right Następnie musimy podać porcję zupy Borisowi. "[[Media:Ch3 henry 06 hereyougo.ogg| ]]" powie Henry. Boris, otrzymawszy już posiłek, schyli się i wyciągnie małą skrzyneczkę spod stołu, w której jest dźwignia. Weźmy ją. Teraz możemy bezproblemowo opuścić Schron. Wystarczy, że umieścimy dźwignię w wyznaczonym do tego miejscu oraz ją aktywujemy. thumb|left Drzwi wyjściowe staną do nas otworem. Możemy teraz spokojnie opuścić schron. "[[Media:Ch3 henry 07 letsseewhatsoutthere.ogg| ]]" powie Henry na progu. Boris za nami też wstanie i gdy Henry razem z Borisem będą już na zewnątrz, drzwi od schronu zamkną się automatycznie. Od teraz Boris będzie za nami podążał. thumb|right Idąc korytarzem, natkniemy się na Cudowną Stacyjkę, zabite deskami drzwi oraz nieoświetlony korytarz. "[[Media:Ch3 henry 08 lookslikeitsdarkupahead.ogg| ]]" odezwie się Henry. thumb|left W dalszej części korytarza jest za ciemno, by iść bez oświetlenia. Potrzebujemy jakiegoś źródła światła. Przydatna może okazać się latarka, leżąca na biurku nieopodal. Weźmy ją i pójdźmy dalej. "[[Media:Ch3 henry 30 dontbescaredboris.ogg| ]]" oznajmi Henry Borisowi, który boi się ciemności. Boris będzie podążał za nami, lecz jeśli oddalimy się zbytnio od niego, ten skuli się i będzie czekał, aż oświetlimy mu drogę. Za nami zamknie się brama, więc musimy ruszyć naprzód. Po drodze miniemy masę maszynerii dotrzymującej rytmicznym działaniem tempu naszego kroku. thumb|right W pewnym momencie usłyszymy jakiś stukot nad nim. Boris zacznie się rozglądać z przerażeniem. "[[Media:DIA CH3 HENRY DID YOU HEAR THAT 01.ogg| ]]" zapyta Henry, oczekując odpowiedzi. "[[Media:DIA CH3 HENRY DID YOU HEAR THAT 02.ogg| ]]" dopowie. thumb|left Wkrótce dotrzemy do małego pokoiku. Znowu zamkną się za nami drzwi. Boris podejdzie do zamkniętego szybu. "[[Media:DIA CH3 HENRY DEAD END 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 HENRY DEAD END 02.ogg| ]]" zapyta Henry. thumb|right Boris ma jakiś pomysł. Wystarczy mu dać latarkę, a on wejdzie do szybu i spróbuje nam odblokować dalszą drogę. thumb|left Po chwili czekania Borisowi udaje się otworzyć nam nową bramę. Idąc korytarzem dalej, docieramy do olbrzymiego pomieszczenia Hali Niebiańskich Zabawek. W tle zaczyna lecieć " ". Henry odezwie się ze zdumieniem "[[Media:Ch3 henry 13 wowidontrememberanyofthis.ogg| ]]". W pomieszczeniu jest Cudowna Stacyjka, sofy a na nich wiele Standów Bendy'ego oraz olbrzymia fontanna atramentowa. W pewnym momencie możemy słyszeć Alice nucącą " ". Musimy wejść dalej po schodach. thumb|right Wchodząc do następnego pomieszczenia, natkniemy się na taśmę produkcyjną pluszaków. Jest tu również kaseta Shawna, w której możemy usłyszeć "[[Media:CH3 AudioLog shawn crookedsmiles.ogg| ]]". Gdy Henry zauważy drzwi za regałami z pluszakami, powie "[[Media:DIA CH3 HENRY BLOCKING THE WAY 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 HENRY BLOCKING THE WAY 02.ogg| ]]". thumb|left Maszyna do zabawek nie jest zasilona. Aby wprawić ją w ruch, należy odszukać dźwignię odpowiadającą za jej zasilanie. Znajduje się ona niedaleko wyjścia z pokoju. Należy podążać za czarnym przewodem na ziemi. Na jego końcu na ścianie jest przełącznik. Uruchomienie go spowoduje dopływ energii do Maszyny do Zabawek. thumb|right Maszyna jest już zasilona, ale dalej nie działa poprawnie. Jej przekładnie pasowe są poblokowane przez różne zabawki. Trzeba teraz przejrzeć wszystkie 4 przekładnie pasowe i pousuwać przeszkadzające przedmioty. thumb|left Teraz Maszyna do Zabawek działa poprawnie. Użyj dźwigni na jednej z nich, aby poruszyć regały z zabawkami blokujące drogę. Gdy już drogę do drzwi nie będzie nic blokować, udaj się przez nie do następnego pomieszczenia. Jest ono dość mocno stylizowane na Alice Angel. Za szybą po prawej stronie jest regał pełen maskotek Alice, w szybie po lewej zaś - plakat i jej stand. Naprzeciw nas za szybą znajduje się małe studio występów oraz najprawdopodobniej garderoba. thumb|right Gdy podejdziemy zbyt blisko, drzwi za nami się zamkną, światło zgaśnie, zapalą się telewizorki z twarzą Alice oraz zacznie grać swój Jingiel " ". W pewnym momencie w studiu występów zapali się światło, które zwiastuje rychłe pojawienie się Upadła Alice krzyczącej "[[Media:MUS CH3 aajumpscare.ogg| ]]" po czym wybije ona szybę i szyderczo się zaśmieje. W momencie wybicia szyby. Zgasną też wszystkie światła. Zacznie przemawiać do nas Alice "[[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE REVEAL 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE REVEAL 02.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE REVEAL 03.ogg| ]]" thumb|left Powrócą światła, ale z pokoju zniknie wiele gadgetów z Alice. Szyba jest rozbita, ale także odblokuje się nam nowy korytarz. Ruszmy jego ścianami. thumb|right Po pewnym czasie dojdziemy do rozwidlenia. Na prawo będziemy mieli Ścieżkę Anioła a na lewo - Demona. thumb|left Wybierając Ścieżkę Demona, będziemy przechodzić przez korytarz zalany i ociekający atramentem. W środku znajduje się biurko, regał oraz kaseta Joey'ego na krześle: "[[Media:CH3 AudioLog joeydrew timetobelieve.ogg| ]]". Na końcu znajdują się drzwi. thumb|right Wybierając Ścieżkę Anioł, będziemy przechodzić przez korytarz stylizowany na Alice. W środku znajdują się jej plakaty, stand, maskotka oraz kaseta Susie: "[[Media:CH3 AudioLog susie everythingiscomingapart.ogg| ]]". Na końcu znajdują się drzwi. thumb|left Drzwi jednej końcowe jednego i drugiego korytarza prowadzą w to samo miejsce. Idąc dalej korytarzem, miniemy Cudowną Stacyjkę. Na samym końcu będą drzwi. Idąc dalej korytarzem zza rogu wychyli się stand Bendy'ego, który wystrasza Henry'ego. Gdy dojdzie on już w to miejsce, ujrzymy Borisa. Henry odezwie się do niego słowami "[[Media:DIA CH3 HENRY BORIS SCARE 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 HENRY BORIS SCARE 02.ogg| ]]" thumb|right Boris całe szczęście coś ma. Podejdź do niego i weź od niego Rurę z Gent. "[[Media:Ch3 henry 24 thiswilldo.ogg| ]]" powie Henry, mając już rurę w dłoni. thumb|left Mając już broń, możemy ruszyć w dalszą wędrówkę po studiu. Za drzwiami czeka na nas magazyn z zabawkami. Stoi tu wiele regałów przepełnionych pluszakami, gdzieniegdzie leżą też pluszaki-giganty, kolejeczki, samolociki, a na ścianach wiszą Bendy-zegarki. Na podłodze w całym pomieszczeniu są pozostałości niewydrenowanwgo atramentu. thumb|right Idąc dalej przed siebie, dojdziemy do korytarza z panelem kontrolnym, na którym migają dwie lampki. "[[Media:Ch3 henry 20 twoleversatonce.ogg| ]] [[Media:Ch3 henry 21 yougetthisoneillfindtheother.ogg| ]]" oznajmi Henry Borisowi, który staje na czatach pierwszej dźwigni do bramy, którą mamy zamiar zwierzać dalej. thumb|left Potrzebujemy znaleźć drugą dźwignię, gdyż Boris okupuje tą pierwszą. Drogę pomoże znaleźć nam przewód leżący na podłodze. thumb|right Schodząc jednak delikatnie z kursu, możemy natknąć się na korytarz po prawej. Już na jego początku odnajdziemy kasetę z nagraną na niej rozmową Thomasa i Wally'ego: "[[Media:CH3 AudioLog Wally Thomas.ogg| ]]". Wkraczając w głąb korytarza, mijając małe bajorko atramentu i skręcając w prawo, natkniemy się na pomieszczenie ze zjeżdżającą Ink Machine. Ruszając dalej tym korytarzem, mijając trochę maszynerii, wkroczymy do kolejnego przejścia na prawo. Zaprowadzi nas ono do korytarza, nad którym znajduje się balkonik ze statuą Bendy'ego oraz z uszkodzoną Cudowną Stacyjką na jego końcu. thumb|left Podążając jednak dalej za kablem do dźwigni, wejdziemy w zaułek zakończony plakatem Gangu Rzezimieszków. Niedaleko niego jest poszukiwana dźwignia. thumb|right Podchodząc jednak do plakatu, zostajemy zaatakowani przez Rurarza. W tle zaczyna lecieć " ". Boris jest przestraszony. Musimy pokonać naszego oponenta. Wystarczy uderzyć Rurarza 6 razy, aby przestał nam zagrażać. Gdy już go pokonamy, usłyszymy " " oraz będziemy mogli przesunąć dźwignię. Po jej przesunięciu brama stanie otworem. thumb|left thumb|right Boris ruszy już dalej. Po przejściu przez przedsionek i korytarzyk z maszynerią dotrzemy na balkon głównej stacji Poziomu K. Ujrzymy, jak na poziom przybywa winda. Nasz kompan zatrzyma się tuż przy niej i poczeka, aż my jedziemy pierwsi. Mińmy więc Cudowną Stacyjkę i toalety, zejdźmy po schodach i wsiądźmy do windy. Za nami wsiądzie też Boris. Winda zamknie się automatycznie i zacznie zjeżdżać w dół. W momencie zamykania się windy i początku jej ruch usłyszymy przemawiającą do nas Alice: "[[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE LIFT 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE LIFT 02.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE LIFT 03.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE LIFT 04.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE LIFT 05.ogg| ]]" Po drodze miniemy jeszcze Poziomu 11. thumb|left Jedziemy windą jeszcze niżej. Naszym celem jest Poziomu 9. Zanim tam dotrzemy, miniemy jeszcze Poziomu P. Gdy będziemy na miejscu, winda się zatrzyma, jej drzwi się otworzą, a Alice przemówi, zachęcając nas do dalszej wędrówki: "[[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE LIFT END 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE LIFT END 02.ogg| ]]". Boris tak jak my opuści windę. Wyjdziemy na balkonik. Po lewej stronie znajduje się pomieszczenie, które jest zabarykadowane deskami. Dalej idąc balkonikiem, dotrzemy do statuy Bendy'ego oraz kolejnych, zamkniętych drzwi. thumb|right Podchodząc do Borisa, zobaczymy, że rusza on w stronę bramy z głową Alice i szyldem "She's quite a gal" nad nimi. Schodząc schodami, po drodze natkniemy się na kasetę Thomasa "[[Media:CH3 AudioLog Thomas CuttingCorners.ogg| ]]", w której narzeka on na jakość działania windy. Miniemy też skrzynię, beczki oraz uszkodzoną Cudowną Stacyjkę. Następnie udamy się na mostek nad zalanym pasażykiem. Most zakończony jest bramką blokującą, która aktualnie jest otwarta. Wchodząc po szerokich schodach, dotrzemy do bramy. Gdy staniemy już obok Borisa, brama zacznie się otwierać. Gdy brama nie będzie jeszcze w całości otwarta, Boris weźmie nogi za pas i pobiegnie szybko korytarzem. thumb|left Ruszmy za nim, mijając po drodze biurko, regał, maszynerię, rurę na suficie oraz stand Alice na końcu. Wchodząc do następnego pomieszczenia, naszym oczom ukaże się straszny widok: 9 martwych ciał Borisów oraz ciała członków Gangu Rzezimieszków: 3 Rurarzy przypiętych do stołów operacyjnych, 2 Wędkarzy wiszących tu i ówdzie oraz 3 Młotkarzy dryfujących na powierzchni atramentu zalewającego pomieszczenie. W atramencie będą również pływać inne rzeczy jak beczki, skrzynie, sofy, głowy Alice. Znajdzie się również jedna trumna w rogu. Z sufitu spływa atrament. Boris stoi i patrzy na jednego ze swoich martwych klonów. Ruszając w drogę deskami przez lekko zamgloną trasę nimi wyznaczoną, usłyszymy wyjaśnienia Alice "[[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE BODIES 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE BODIES 02.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE BODIES 03.ogg| ]]". Usłyszymy również w tle lecący " ". Po drodze, przy jednym rozwidleniu, dostrzeżemy na biurku kasetę Susie: "[[Media:CH3 AudioLog susie lunchwithjoey.ogg| ]]". Idąc dalej, dotrzemy do bramy, która otworzy się, gdy podjedziemy bliżej. Przechodząc przez nią, wejdziemy w korytarz przepełniony maszynerią. Miniemy również stand i plakat Alice. thumb|right Na końcu korytarza będzie niewielkie pomieszczenie ze skrzyniami oraz krzesłem. Za szybą zaś będą działy się straszne rzeczy: krzyczący Rurarz torturowany przez Alice. thumb|left Gdy pojedziemy bliżej, zamknie się za nami brama, Alice na chwilę przestanie torturować swojego wroga i rozpocznie swój monolog, w którego trakcie będziemy słyszeć " ": thumb|right thumb|left thumb|right thumb|left "[[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE MONOLOGUE 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE MONOLOGUE 02.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE MONOLOGUE 03.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE MONOLOGUE 04.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE MONOLOGUE 05.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE MONOLOGUE 06.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE MONOLOGUE 07.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE MONOLOGUE 08.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE MONOLOGUE 09.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE MONOLOGUE 10.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE MONOLOGUE 11.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE MONOLOGUE 12.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE MONOLOGUE 13.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE MONOLOGUE 14.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE MONOLOGUE 15.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE MONOLOGUE 16.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE MONOLOGUE 17.ogg| ]]". Gdy Alice zakończ swój monolog, energicznie uderzy w guzik, zasłaniając tym samym siebie i dalej torturowanego Rurarza. Otworzy nam również bramę wyjściową. Musimy wykonać zadania od Alice, jeśli chcemy wydostać się ze studia. Nakazała nam ona wrócić do windy. Zróbmy więc to. Po drodze spostrzeżemy, że Boris już sobie poszedł. Gdy będziemy na schodach, bramka na mostku się zamknie i przemówi do nas Alice "[[Media:ch3 alice 22 gearmissionintro.ogg| ]]" dając nam pierwsze zadanie. thumb|right Mamy zadanie, ale do jego wykonania przydałoby się jakieś narzędzie. Całe szczęście z pomocą idzie Alice. Poprzez obrotowy schowek po lewej stronie od jej drzwi otrzymujemy od niej klucz nastawny. Weźmy go, a bramka na mostku się otworzy. Możemy ruszać dalej. Musimy udać się na Poziom K i zebrać 3 specjalne trybiki ukryte w małych skrzyneczkach. Zanim wyruszymy Alice dam nam jeszcze przestrogę: "[[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE TASKS BEGIN 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE TASKS BEGIN 02.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE TASKS BEGIN 03.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE TASKS BEGIN 04.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE TASKS BEGIN 05.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE TASKS BEGIN 06.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE TASKS BEGIN 07.ogg| ]]". Chodzi o to, że gdy tylko zobaczymy Ink Bendy'ego, powinniśmy się ukryć w najbliższej Stacyjce Cudów. Teraz możemy udać się po trybiki. Możemy pojechać windą lub schodami. Wybierając schody, czeka nas długa droga. Wychodząc przez drzwi najbliżej windy, trafimy do małego przedsioneczka na klatce schodowej na Poziomie 9. Są tu krzesła, taborety, biurko, stół rysowniczy oraz parę plakatów. Na podłodze jest również plama atramentu, z której może wyskoczyć Poszukiwacz. Półpiętro wyżej nie ma za dużo. Ściany są brudne, jest skrzyneczka oraz kolejne miejsce, gdzie może pokazać się Poszukiwacz. Na kolejnym półpiętrze znajdziemy malutką wnękę po lewej stronie, w której będą plakaty, wieszak, taboret z imbrykiem oraz kolejne miejsce, gdzie może pojawić się Poszukiwacz. Na ścianach są 3 otwory wentylacyjne a trochę wyżej - wielki Bendy-zegarek. Kolejne półpiętro ma już sofę, stolik i kosz na śmieci. Na sofie leży taśma filmowa a na stoliku lampka i pluszak Borisa. Na ścianie wiszą tabliczki z trzema symbolami: pluszak, nuta i kałamarz. W jednej ze ścian jest dziura. Na kolejnym półpiętrze są dwie maszyny "Taste&Eat" oraz regał wypełniony zabawkowymi samolocikami. Kilka z nich wala się gdzieś po podłodze. Na następnym półpiętrze nie znajdźmy nic poza kilkoma beczkami, kośćmi porozrzucanymi tu i ówdzie, pajęczynami oraz dziurą w ścianie. Półpiętro wyżej jest już przedsionek klatki schodowej na Poziomie P. Znajdziemy tu szafki, kilka kół zębatych, zalany korytarz, w którym może pojawić się Poszukiwacz, korytarz prowadzący do głównej części Poziomu P, gdzie jest trochę maszynerii, wieszak oraz miejsce pokazywania się Poszukiwacza. Kolejne półpiętro wyżej jest dość puste. Znajdziemy tu jedynie plakat i skrzynie ułożone jedna na drugą. Kolejne półpiętro zawiera już Stacyjkę Cudów. Oprócz niej jest tu również stolik, regał z miseczkami i patelniami oraz kilka plakatów. Na kolejnym półpiętrze znowu jest dość pusto. Oprócz małej skrzyneczki w rogu oraz rury z zaworem, czy też miejsca pokazywania się Poszukiwacza, nie ma tu nic. Na kolejnym półpiętrze też nic nie znajdziemy poza szafką i otworem wentylacyjnym. Półpiętro wyżej już natkniemy się na Cudowną Stacyjkę, skrzynię i skrzyneczkę, taboret, stolik, wyważone drzwi oraz podświetlane biurko dla animatorów. Nieco wyżej jest już przedsionek klatki schodowej na Poziomie 11. Bezpośrednio po lewej są drzwi na ten poziom. Na klatce zaś znajdziemy różne instrumenty: pianino, 3 wiolonczele, 2 banjo, 2 skrzypiec oraz bęben wielki. Oprócz instrumentów są tu również pulpity na nuty, głośniki i radio na skrzyni, które gdy je włączymy, zagra nam "ink musical". Jest tu również kolejne miejsce pokazywania się Poszukiwacza. Na kolejnym półpiętrze wyżej znajduje się już biurko z krzesłem i stertą krzeseł leżących nieopodal. Na kolejnym półpiętrze we wnęce znajdziemy skrzynię, a na nich pluszaka Bendy'ego. O skrzynie będzie oparta też muszla klozetowa. W ścianach znowu ujrzymy 3 otwory wentylacyjne. Na kolejnym półpiętrze znajdziemy regał z telewizorkami oraz beczkę. Na kolejnym półpiętrze znajdziemy już lampę na skrzyni, nosze oraz różne rzeczy na szafeczkach: kolejkę, głośniczek, patelnię oraz złożone ciuchy. Na kolejnym półpiętrze stoi masa szafek oraz wiele pustych puszek atramentu. Ostatnie półpiętro do przedsionek klatki schodowej Poziomu K. Nie znajdziemy tam nic poza biurkiem i krzesłem. Za drzwiami kryje się poszukiwany Poziom K, na którym mamy do wykonania misję. Zanim jednak wejdziemy na Poziom K, usłyszymy Alice: "[[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE INK DEMON 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE INK DEMON 02.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE INK DEMON 03.ogg| ]]". Będąc już na poziomie K, możemy zacząć rozglądać się za trybikami. Niedaleko schodów jest też miejsce pokazywania się Poszukiwacza. Po drodze możemy napotkać Rurarza trzymającego jeden z takich trybików. Jeśli go zabijemy, będziemy mogli ten trybik wziąć. Eksplorując Poziom K w poszukiwaniu reszty trybików, możemy napotkać Poszukiwacz za rogiem do korytarza z plakatem Gangu Rzezimieszków. Skrzyneczki są rozsiane w różnych miejscach. Większość z nich jest pusta. Natrafiając na takową, Henry odezwie się słowami "[[Media:Ch3 henry 25 valvepuzzle falseA.ogg| ]]" lub "[[Media:Ch3 henry 26 valvepuzzle falseB.ogg| ]]". Ostatnie dwa trybiki można znaleźć w skrzyneczkach między regałami strzeżonych przez Poszukiwaczy w Magazynie z Zabawkami. Zbierając ostatni trybik, usłyszymy Alice: "[[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE TASKS GEAR END 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE TASKS GEAR END 02.ogg| ]]" oraz otrzymamy osiągnięcie " ". Mamy już trybiki, ale teraz musimy je odnieść. W tym celu musimy oddać się z powrotem na Poziom 9 i zanieść je Alice. Aby się tam dostać, możemy albo użyć windy, albo pójść schodami. Aby użyć windy, musimy ją najpierw wezwać i na nią poczekać, jeśli aktualnie nie jest na piętrze. Jeśli jest na piętrze, ale jest zamknięta, musimy otworzyć sobie do niej drzwi tym samym przyciskiem. Następnie wystarczy do niej wsiąść i wybrać piętro. W tym przypadku "9". Wsiadając do windy, usłyszymy Alice: "[[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE TASKS GEARS LIFT 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE TASKS GEARS LIFT 02.ogg| ]]". Jeśli zginiemy w jakikolwiek sposób po drodze, odrodzimy się w najbliższej statui Bendy'ego a Alice powie "[[Media:ch3 alice spawnreturn.ogg| ]]". Zebrane przez nas przedmioty nie zostaną utracone. Będąc już na Poziomie 9, musimy udać się pod drzwi Alice i wrzucić trybiki oraz Klucz Nastawny do sejfiku zapadniowego. Gdy to uczynimy, do rąk wróci nam rura z Gent, bramka na mostku się znowu zamknie oraz przemówi do nas Alice: "[[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE TASKS THICK INK START 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE TASKS THICK INK START 02.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE TASKS THICK INK START 03.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE TASKS THICK INK START 04.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE TASKS THICK INK START 05.ogg| ]]" dając nam drugie zadanie. Mamy kolejne zadanie, ale do jego wykonania przydałoby się jakieś nowe narzędzie. Całe szczęście z pomocą idzie Alice. Poprzez obrotowy schowek otrzymujemy od niej szprycę na atrament. Weźmy ją, a bramka na mostku się otworzy. Możemy ruszać dalej. Musimy udać się na Poziom 11 i zebrać 3 wyjątkowo gęste kleksy od Napęczniałych Poszukiwaczy. Możemy pojechać windą lub schodami. Będąc już na miejscu, znajdziemy się w pomieszczeniu, z którego będzie prowadzić krótki korytarz to kolejnego pomieszczenia z maszynerią za szybami, Cudowną Stacyjką oraz zalanego korytarza prowadzącego do poczekalnio-jadalni. Przed wejściem do tego niej na beczce znajduje się kaseta Wally'ego "[[Media:CH3 AudioLog wally crackasmile.ogg| ]]". W samym pokoju będą stoły, urządzenia "Taste&Eat", beczki i również Cudowna Stacyjka. Napęczniali Poszukiwacze pokazują się w wielu miejscach. Należy upolować 2 z nich. Podczas polowania należy uważać też na pojawiających się zwykłych Poszukiwaczy. Mogą oni się pojawić przy drzwiach na klatkę schodową, w rogu pomieszczenia z maszynerią oraz w samej poczekalnio-jadalni. Trzeci Wyjątkowo Gęsty Kleks uzyskamy od kręcącego się po tym poziomie Wędkarza. Zbierając już ostatni, Alice odezwie się do nas słowami: "[[Media:ch3 alice 30 searchermissionendA.ogg| ]] [[Media:ch3 alice 31 searchermissionendB.ogg| ]]" a my otrzymamy osiągnięcie " ". Mamy już wszystkie wyjątkowo gęste kleksy, ale teraz musimy je odnieść. W tym celu musimy udać się z powrotem na Poziom 9 i zanieść je Alice. Aby się tam dostać, możemy albo użyć windy, albo pójść schodami. Aby użyć windy, musimy ją najpierw wezwać i na nią poczekać, jeśli aktualnie nie jest na piętrze. Jeśli jest na piętrze, ale jest zamknięta, musimy otworzyć sobie do niej drzwi tym samym przyciskiem. Następnie wystarczy do niej wsiąść i wybrać piętro. W tym przypadku "9". Wsiadając do windy, usłyszymy Alice: "[[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE TASKS THICK INK LIFT 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE TASKS THICK INK LIFT 02.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE TASKS THICK INK LIFT 03.ogg| ]]". Jeśli zginiemy w jakikolwiek sposób po drodze, odrodzimy się w najbliższej statui Bendy'ego a Alice powie "[[Media:ch3 alice spawnreturn.ogg| ]]" Zebrane przez nas przedmioty nie zostaną utracone. Będąc już na Poziomie 9, musimy udać się pod drzwi Alice i wrzucić wyjątkowo gęste kleksy oraz Szprycę na Atrament do sejfiku zapadniowego. Gdy to uczynimy, do rąk wróci nam rura z Gent, bramka na mostku się znowu zamknie oraz przemówi do nas Alice: "[[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE TASKS VALVES START 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE TASKS VALVES START 02.ogg| ]]" dając nam trzecie zadanie. Mamy kolejne zadanie, ale do jego wykonania przydałoby się jakieś nowe narzędzie. Całe szczęście z pomocą idzie Alice. Poprzez obrotowy schowek otrzymujemy od niej przepychacz sanitarny. Weźmy go, a bramka na mostku się otworzy. Możemy ruszać dalej. Musimy udać się na Poziom P i zebrać 3 rdzenie mocy z paneli zaworowych. Możemy pojechać windą lub schodami. Jadąc windą, dostaniemy się na tyły Poziomu P. Idąc schodami, dostaniemy się bezpośrednio do części właściwej. Są tu dwa pomieszczenia otoczone szklanymi ścianami. Po prawej znajduje się pokój operacyjny. Znajdziemy tam aparat na statywie ustawiony kadrem na stół operacyjny. Jest tu też również biurko i kilka krzeseł. Po lewej zaś mamy pokój roboczy. Jest tu więcej stanowisk - biurek. Na jednym z nich jest kilka książek. Znajdziemy tu również zegarek, Cudowną Stacyjkę, plany Ink Machine oraz kilka kranów. Po Poziomie P kręci się też Młotkarz, który trzyma jeden rdzeń mocy. Zabijając go, będziemy mogli go od niego wziąć. Podczas poszukiwania rdzeni, należy uważać na Poszukiwaczy. Dwóch z nich pokazuje się już w holu głównym, inny - przy rozwidleniu pod napisem "On nas wyzwoli", następny przy stole operacyjnym w lewym pomieszczeniu a aż 3 z nich w prawym pomieszczeniu: jeden niedaleko biurek, drugi na środku a trzeci na tyłach. Na Poziomie P jest wiele paneli zaworowych, lecz tych, które należy poprawić, są tylko dwa. Pierwszy panel zaworowy do naprawienia jest w Pokoju operacyjnym. Aby go naprawić, należy tak długo przekręcać zaworkami, aż poziom atramentu w tubach nie będzie wyśrodkowany i pokrywał się z czarną kropeczką oznaczającą środek tuby. Należy uważać, gdyż podczas zabawy z zaworkami, za nami może wyskoczyć niespodziewanie Poszukiwacz. Gdy już wszystko będzie dobrze z panelem. Zdezaktywuje on się, a klapka obok będzie możliwa do otworzenia. Należy ją otworzyć i wyjąć rdzeń. Drugi panel zaworowy znajduje się pokoju roboczym na jego tyłach. Należy postąpić z nim tak samo, jak z pierwszym. Tu też należy uważać, gdyż i tu za nami w pewnym momencie może pojawić się Poszukiwacz. Po wypośrodkowaniu poziomu w tubach tak samo, jak wcześniej zabieramy rdzeń. Jeśli mamy już wszystkie usłyszymy Alice: "[[Media:ch3 alice 34 valvemissionend.ogg| ]]". Otrzymamy również osiągnięcie " ". Mamy już wszystkie rdzenie mocy, ale teraz musimy je odnieść. W tym celu musimy udać się z powrotem na Poziom 9 i zanieść je Alice. Aby się tam dostać, możemy albo użyć windy, albo pójść schodami. Aby użyć windy, musimy ją najpierw wezwać i na nią poczekać, jeśli aktualnie nie jest na piętrze. Jeśli jest na piętrze, ale jest zamknięta, musimy otworzyć sobie do niej drzwi tym samym przyciskiem. Następnie wystarczy do niej wsiąść i wybrać piętro. W tym przypadku "9". Wsiadając do windy, usłyszymy Alice: "[[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE TASKS VALVES LIFT 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE TASKS VALVES LIFT 02.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE TASKS VALVES LIFT 03.ogg| ]]". Jeśli zginiemy w jakikolwiek sposób po drodze, odrodzimy się w najbliższej statui Bendy'ego a Alice powie "[[Media:ch3 alice spawnreturn.ogg| ]]" Zebrane przez nas przedmioty nie zostaną utracone. Będąc już na Poziomie 9, musimy udać się pod drzwi Alice i wrzucić rdzenie mocy oraz przepychacz sanitarny do sejfiku zapadniowego. Gdy to uczynimy, do rąk wróci nam rura z Gent, bramka na mostku się znowu zamknie oraz przemówi do nas Alice: "[[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE TASK CUTOUTS START 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE TASK CUTOUTS START 02.ogg| ]]" dając nam czwarte zadanie. Mamy kolejne zadanie, ale do jego wykonania przydałoby się jakieś nowe narzędzie. Całe szczęście z pomocą idzie Alice. Poprzez obrotowy schowek otrzymujemy od niej znany nam już topór. Weźmy go, a bramka na mostku się otworzy. Możemy ruszać dalej. Musimy udać się na Poziom K oraz do Hali Niebiańskich zabawek i zniszczyć wszystkie Standy Bendy'ego. Możemy pojechać windą lub schodami. Zanim się tam jednak udamy, możemy odblokować sobie przejście do małego pokoiku na Poziomie 9, które było cały czas zakneblowane 3 deskami. Znajduje się ono nieopodal windy, na balkonie. Wchodząc do środka, może przywitać nas Poszukiwacz. W środku znajdziemy też biurko zawalone książkami, kosz na śmieci, skrzynie oraz kasetę Granta na krześle: "grant genus upstairs". Udając się po różnych poziomach, można napotkać różnych członków Gangu Rzezimieszków: Poziom P - Młotkarz, Poziom 11 - Wędkarz i Poziom K - Rurarz. Wychodząc z windy na Poziomie K, tuż obok niej jest jeden stand do zniszczenia. Podczas niszczenia standów, należy uważać na Bendy'ego. Gdy zobaczymy go, musimy się ukryć, najlepiej do najbliższej Stacyjki Cudów. W przeciwnym wypadku, gdy Bendy nas zobaczy, to zacznie nas gonić w rytm "Mały kochany diabełek" dopóki albo nie schowamy się w Stacyjce Cudów, albo nas nie zabije. Jeśli zginiemy, dostaniemy się do atramentowego tunelu, a po przejściu go pojawimy się przy najbliższej Statui Bendy'ego. Kolejne 3 standy są w magazynie z zabawkami, kolejny jest tuż przy wyjściu. Jest to ten sam, który nas wcześniej wystraszył. Następny stand czeka na nas przy wyjściach z korytarzy ścieżek anioła i demona. Następny stand jest w korytarzu ścieżki demona. Nie jest on wliczany, jeśli wybrana została ścieżka anioła. Kolejny stand czeka na nas oparty o beczkę w korytarzu przejściowym pomiędzy rozwidleniem a Pokojem wyspępowym Alice. Pozostałe standy znajdują się przy sofach w Hali Niebiańskich Zabawek: 4 z jednej i 4 z drugiej strony. Podczas drogi przez Pokój z Maszyną do zabawek, warto uważać, gdyż może tu pojawić się Poszukiwacz. Po zniszczeniu wszystkich usłyszymy Alice: "[[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE CUTOUT END 01.ogg| ]] [[Media:DIA CH3 ALICE CUTOUT END 02.ogg| '']]" oraz otrzymamy osiągnięcie " ". Zniszczyliśmy już wszystkie standy, ale teraz musimy jeszcze odnieść topór. W tym celu musimy udać się z powrotem na Poziom 9 do Alice. Aby się tam dostać, możemy albo użyć windy, albo pójść schodami. Aby użyć windy, musimy ją najpierw wezwać i na nią poczekać, jeśli aktualnie nie jest na piętrze. Jeśli jest na piętrze, ale jest zamknięta, musimy otworzyć sobie do niej drzwi tym samym przyciskiem. Następnie wystarczy do niej wsiąść i wybrać piętro. W tym przypadku "9". Jeśli zginiemy w jakikolwiek sposób po drodze, odrodzimy się w najbliższej statui Bendy'ego a Alice powie "Wróć do mnie, tylko nie zgiń po drodze." Będąc już na Poziomie 9, musimy udać się pod drzwi Alice i wrzucić topór do sejfiku zapadniowego. Gdy to uczynimy, do rąk wróci nam rura z Gent oraz przemówi do nas Alice: "this disgusting wretches has wonder my halls, have gone unchecked. They trying to drag mi back to tge darkness. Don't let them take your angel. Purse them, one by one. Smash them into ink puddles. Kill them." dając nam piąte zadanie. W tle zaczyna lecieć " ". Mamy za zadanie pokonać nadchodzącą chordę Rzezimieszków. Zaczynają oni swoją drogę sprzed drzwi na końcu balkoniku przy statui. Do walki z nimi mamy do dyspozycji cały Poziom 9. Nie możemy wchodzić do windy ani wychodzić przez drzwi. W różnych miejscach będą też pokazywać się Poszukiwacze, utrudniający nam walkę z Rzezimieszkami. Będą oni na nas nachodzić w kolejności: Młotkarz, Rurarz, Wędkarz. Po zabiciu dwóch, muzyka przyspieszy. Gdy już pokonamy wszystkich, Alice odezwie się ze spokojem: "so quite, like welcoming grave. I like the silence, don't you?". Otrzymamy również osiągnięcie " ". Gdziekolwiek jesteśmy teraz po walce, musimy znowu udać się do Alice. Gdy już się u niej stawimy, bramka na mostku znowu się zamknie i znowu przemówi Alice: "o i hate living work unfinished, fortunetely,i have you to pic up the pieces. But you have to go even deeper. Down down down into the abyss. Take the lift down. Say hello to an old friend" dając nam szóste zadanie. Bramka się jednak nie otworzyła, bo Alice jeszcze nie skończyła: "sending you a little present, a little fireppwer. Take good care of it. It belongs to someone very special.". Mamy kolejne zadanie, ale do jego wykonania przydałoby się jakieś nowe narzędzie. Całe szczęście z pomocą idzie Alice. Poprzez obrotowy schowek otrzymujemy od niej karabin Tommy'ego. Jeśli spełniliśmy specjalne warunki, możemy podnieść go bez problemu i ruszyć na misję. Jeśli jednak nie spełniliśmy specjalnych warunków, niestety nie będziemy mogli go podnieść i będziemy musieli tym razem radzić sobie dalej rurą z Gent. Usłyszymy również od Alice: "ups its a little herd to get to hold off. Oh well, better next time". Po tej próbie bramka na mostku się otworzy. Możemy już ruszać. Musimy udać się na Poziom 14, by zebrać dla Alice 5 serc atramentowych. Ty razem nie udamy się tam niczym innym niż windą. Wystarczy, że do niej wsiądziemy i wciśniemy wcześniej niedziałający przycisk "14", a winda zawiezie nas tam, gdzie trzeba. Gdy już tam dotrzemy, znajdziemy się górnej platformie, z której będziemy widzieć całe pomieszczenie. Jest ono bardzo wysokie, z sufitu spływa atrament, wszędzie widać wielkie rury. Podłoga jest cała zalana atramentem do kostek. W tym atramencie pływają sobie martwi Rurarz i Wędkarz oraz skrzynki. W rogu stoi mała statua Bendy'ego a we wnęce - ogromna. We wnęce są też dwa wejścia do labiryntu. Przy schodach leży martwy Młotkarz trzymający jedno z potrzebnych nam serc. Biorąc je, usłyszymy krzyk Projektatora. Schodząc po schodach na niższą platformę - balkonik, odezwie się do nas Alice: "shh, there hi is, the projectionist. Be sure stay out of his visible light. If you don't want trouble. Just bring me back the pieses I need". Podczas jej przemowy zobaczymy, jak Projektator przechodzi we wnęce z lewego wejścia do labiryntu do prawego. Schodzą jeszcze niżej po lewych schodach, zanim wejdziemy do labiryntu, miniemy właśnie małą statuę w roku oraz skrzynkę, na które leży kaseta Normana: "norman-trouble". W samym labiryncie natkniemy się na po 3 porzucone ciała każdego z Rzezimieszków. Będzie też widać 8 projektorów wyświetlających części kreskówki "tombstone picnick". Gdzieniegdzie będą wisieć też plakaty. Podczas zbierania serc należy uważać na Projektatora. Działa on podobnie jak Bendy. Gdy nas zauważy, będzie nas gonił tak długo z podkładem " ", aż nie zabije nas lub aż nie schowamy się do Stacyjki Cudów gdzieś w labiryncie i poczekamy, aż sobie pójdzie. Za każdym razem, gdy zbierzemy jedno serce, Projektator najszybciej jak może przybędzie w to miejsce. Musimy pozostać niezauważeni, inaczej zacznie nas gonić. Serca rozsiane są w różnych miejscach i trzeba ich szukać. Dość często są one we wnękach, gdzie leżą również martwi Rzezimieszkowie. Mając już je wszystkie, Alice powie: "tell me, if the still wriggling in your hands? Bring them to me, now. I don't like to wait.". Dostaniemy też osiągnięcie " ". Mamy już wszystkie atramentowe serca, ale teraz musimy je odnieść. W tym celu musimy udać się z powrotem na Poziom 9 i zanieść je Alice. Aby się tam dostać, musimy użyć windy. Wystarczy, że otworzymy sobie do niej drzwi, jeśli jest zamknięta, a następnie wsiądziemy do niej i wybierzemy piętro. W tym przypadku "9". Jeśli zginiemy w jakikolwiek sposób po drodze, odrodzimy się w najbliższej statui Bendy'ego a Alice powie "Wróć do mnie, tylko nie zgiń po drodze." Zebrane przez nas przedmioty nie zostaną utracone. Będąc już na Poziomie 9, musimy udać się pod drzwi Alice i wrzucić atramentowe serca oraz karabinek Tommy'ego (jeśli wzięliśmy) lub też każdą inną broń oprócz rury z Gent do sejfiku zapadniowego. Gdy to uczynimy, do rąk wróci nam ta rura oraz przemówi do nas Alice: "it seems we reach the end of my todo list, i hope you enjoyed our time together. I'll always tresure it. Return to the lift, its time go home." oznajmiając nam koniec zadań. Zrobiliśmy wszystko, co chciała Alice. Teraz zgodnie z obietnicą możemy wyjść na powierzchnię. W tym celu udajmy się do windy, która zostanie nam podstawiona. Gdy już wsiądziemy, zamknie się ona automatycznie i pojedzie w górę. Zacznie też do nas mówić Alice: "have you ever wonder what haven is like?...". Będziemy mijać znane nam już poziomy: P, 11, K. Gdy Alice skończy swój monolog, zacznie chichotać, potem śmiać się a na końcu zacznie powoli szydzić. Gdy będziemy już nad Poziomem K, winda nagle zacznie spadać, Boris się skuli ze strachu i Alice przemówi ponownie gniewnym głosem: "did you relly think you can steal from me?...". Gdy Alice skończy, winda uderzy w grunt i się roztrzaska. Henry straci przytomność. Gdy ją odzyska, ujrzy klęczącego przed nim Borisa, próbującego go otrząsnąć. Będziemy na poziomie S. Z korytarza będzie szła w naszą stronę powoli Alice, nucąc coś pod nosem. Gdy dojdzie, światło zgaśnie, a Boris zostanie przez nią wciągnięty/porwany w głąb korytarza. W tym momencie otrzymujemy również osiągniecia sdotyczące wybranej drogi: " " jesli wybieraliśmy na rozwidleniu prawy korytarz lub " " jeśli na rozwidleniu wybraliśmy lewy korytarz. Zmiany pomiędzy wersjami Lokacje Dźwięki Grafika Mechanika Gry Osiągnięcia Mapa 1.5.0.0= - Poziom 11= - Poziom P= - Poziom 9= - Poziom 14= - Poziom S= - Klatka Schodowa= }} |-|1.4.1.0= - Poziom 11= - Poziom P= - Poziom 9= - Poziom 14= - Poziom S= - Klatka Schodowa= }} |-|1.4.0.4= - Poziom 11= - Poziom P= - Poziom 9= - Poziom 14= - Poziom S= - Klatka Schodowa= }} |-|1.4.0.3= - Poziom 11= - Poziom P= - Poziom 9= - Poziom 14= - Poziom S= - Klatka Schodowa= }} |-|1.4.0.2= - Poziom 11= - Poziom P= - Poziom 9= - Poziom 14= - Poziom S= - Klatka Schodowa= }} |-|1.4.0.1= - Poziom 11= - Poziom P= - Poziom 9= - Poziom 14= - Poziom S= - Klatka Schodowa= }} |-|1.4.0= - Poziom 11= - Poziom P= - Poziom 9= - Poziom 14= - Poziom S= - Klatka Schodowa= }} |-|1.3.1.3= - Poziom 11= - Poziom P= - Poziom 9= - Poziom 14= - Poziom S= - Klatka Schodowa= }} |-|1.3.1.2= - Poziom 11= - Poziom P= - Poziom 9= - Poziom 14= - Poziom S= - Klatka Schodowa= }} |-|1.3.1.1= - Poziom 11= - Poziom P= - Poziom 9= - Poziom 14= - Poziom S= - Klatka Schodowa= }} |-|1.3.0= - Poziom 11= - Poziom P= - Poziom 9= - Poziom 14= - Poziom S= - Klatka Schodowa= }} Easter Eggi i sekrety Gramofon Gramofon, znajdujący się w Schronie, może zostać wyłączony. Wraz z nim ucichnie " " a animacja Borisa spowolni. center|400px Boris z kością Po otwarciu wyjścia ze Schronu, wracając się do sypialni, możemy podnieść leżącą obok skrzyni kość i dać ją Borisowi. Odblokuje to osiągnięcie " ". Bone 1 Easter Egg.png Bone 2 Easter Egg.png Zepsute słuchawki Na Poziomie 14 niedaleko kasety Normana, znajduje się skrzynka, na której znajdują się zepsute słuchawki. Nawiązruja one do Youtubera TZKUnit, który odkrył w grze pewien błąd. center|400px Obecność Sammy'ego center|400px Wczesna Ink Machine Spacerując klatką schodową, stając trzy półpietra wyżej od Poziomu P i patrząc się w kierunku drugiego półpietra od Poziomu P, można dostrzec za deskami starą Ink Machine. Beta Ink Machine 1 Easter Egg.png Beta Ink Machine 2 Easter Egg.png Druga siekiera W zablokowanym pokoiku niedaleko windy na Poziomie 9 między skrzynkami znajduje się siekierka. Podnieść ją można dopiero po otrzymaniu od Alice piątego zadania. Za pomocą tej siekierki możemy między innymi zabić chordę Gangu Rzezimieszków, rozprawić się z Projektatorem, jeśli nie udało nam się zdobyć karabinku Tommy'ego lub też podjąć się Dźwigniowego wyzwania. center|400px Dźwigniowe wyzwania Jeśli podczas gry na zabawce atramentowej wybraliśmy Borisa, wybraliśmy ścieżkę Anioła, wykonaliśmy 5 pierwszych zadań od Alice, nie zginęliśmy ani razu oraz gra nie była ani razu przez nas opuszczana i wznawiana, to przy użyciu siekiery z zablokowanego pokoju na Poziomie 9 możemy rozwalić deski obok jednej z maszyn do zabawek, aby dostać się do 3 dźwigni: # Po przeciągnięciu pierwszej z nich, w Hali Niebiańskich Zabawek pokarze się X Poszukiwaczy. W tle będzie lecieć "Soundtrack_name". Po zakończonej walce możemy przeciągnąć następną dźwignię. # Po przeciągnięciu drugiej dźwigni, na balkoniku oraz w Hal Niebiańskich Zabawek pojawią się członkowie gangu Rzezimieszków. Po X każdego. W tle będzie lecieć "Soundtrack_name". Po zakończonej walce możemy przeciągnąć następną dźwignię. # Po przeciągnięciu ostatniej dźwigni, na środku Hali Niebiańskich Zabawek pojawi się ogromny Poszukiwacz z kapelusikiem. W tle będzie lecieć "Soundtrack_name". Po zakończonej walce, Henry odczuje mocne wstrząsy. Podczas walk należy uważać na Ink Bendy'ego, który może zjawić się tu w każdej chwili. Levers Challenge 1 Easter Egg.png Levers Challenge 2 Easter Egg.png Levers Challenge 3 Easter Egg.png Levers Challenge 4 Easter Egg.png Karabinek Tommy'ego Jeśli podczas gry na zabawce atramentowej wybraliśmy Ink Machine, wybraliśmy ścieżkę Demona, wykonaliśmy 5 pierwszych zadań od Alice i nie zginęliśmy ani razu to podczas wręczania broni do szóstej misji, będziemy mogli wziąć w ręce Karabin Tommy'ego. Da nam to osiągnięcie " ". Tommy Gun 1 Easter Egg.png Tommy Gun 2 Easter Egg.png Tommy Gun 3 Easter Egg.png Projektator trupem Projektator jest możliwy do zabicia, ale tylko wtedy, kiedy jest poza labiryntem. Za jego śmierć otrzymamy osiągnięcie " ". center|400px Zabaweczki Bendy'ego Przechadzając się po studiu, można napotkać tu i ówdzie pluszaki Bendy'ego. Interakcja z nimi zakończy się krótkim piskiem zabawki. Po zainterreagowaniu z 25 takimi pluszakami odblokowuje się osiągnięcie " ". center|400px Kaseta Henry'ego center|400px Projektator na Poziomie 11 Udając się pierwszy raz do poczekalnio-jadalni na końcu Poziomu 11, można dostrzec spacerującego tam Projektatora, kroczącego do zamkniętej bramy na końcu pomieszczenia. Pośpieszne wejscie przed ukończeniem całej sceny przemieszczania się postaci spowoduje jej szybsze zniknięcie. Projectionist Level 11 1 Easter Egg.png Projectionist Level 11 2 Easter Egg.png Boris pilotem Na suficie w Hali Niebiańskich Zabawek można dostrzec szkic przypominający kształtem Borisa. center|400px Księga z Twórcami Na Poziomie P w prawym pomieszczeniu na stoliku znajduje się książka z zapisanymi w niej nazwiskami twórców gry: theMeatly, Mike Mood, Pascal Cleroux, Matt Goles, Bookpast, Dan Tozer i Gavin McCarthy. Creators Book Easter Egg.png Creators Book Easter Egg Texture.png Znikający Rurarz Rurarz leżący na stole operacyjnym w jednym z pomieszczeń na Poziomie P znika, po wejściu do pomieszczenia przez drzwi. Piper disappear 1 Easter Egg.png Piper disappear 2 Easter Egg.png Piper disappear 3 Easter Egg.png Korytarz z Traileru Jeden z korytarzy nawiązuje do korytarza z Traileru R3. Nie było go tam od początku. Wcześniej był wykorzystywany przez twórców jako pomieszczenie testowe. Na końcu korytarza znajduje się uszkodzona Cudowna Stacyjka z napisem " " nawiązującym do sceny z traileru, w której Ink Bendy podbiega do Cudownej Stacyjki, w której zamknęła się postać, której oczami widzimy w trailerze. Pomieszczenie zostało ukazane w trailerze w celu bez spoilerowego ukazania elementów Rozdziału 3. Trailer Room 1 Easter Egg.png Trailer Room 2 Easter Egg.png Trailer Room 3 Easter Egg.png Trailer Room 4 Easter Egg.png Trailer Room 5 Easter Egg.png theMeatly Meatly Party.png|tekstura w plikach TheMeatly Easter Egg R3.png|prezencja w grze Ink Machine Przemieszczając się korytarzem z traileru R3, skręcając w prawy korytarz za fragmentem zalanym atramentem, na końcu korytarza po lewej można zobaczyć zjeżdżającą w dół Ink Machine. center|400px Zabłąkany Bendy Błądząc po Rozdziale 3, możemy natknąć się na jednego Zabłąkanego Bendy'ego Fanowskie dźwięki 400px|center Fanarty W rozdziale 3 możemy natknąć się na 6 zwycięskich prac fanowskich z "Chapter 2 Fan Art Contest" oraz na 1 zwycięską pracę fanowską z "Chapter 1 Fan Art Contest". Horror wizja center|400px Sekretne Wiadomości Używając Szkła Odkrywców w Rozdziale 3, możemy natknąć się na następujące wiadomości: Kasety W Rozdziale 3 natkniemy się na dziesięć kaset. Znalezienie ich wszystkich, daje osiągniecie " ". Zupy Bekonowe W Rozdziale 3 można odnaleźć 42 Zupy Bekonowe. Znalezienie ich wszystkich, daje osiągniecie " ". Galeria Kategoria:Gry